


Angel of Hell's Kitchen

by IsisKitsune



Series: Twilight is for Sookers [22]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Morbius: The Living Vampire, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Claire Temple is So Done, Gen, Hospitals, Negotiations, Underage Drinking, matt is big brother you can't tell me otherwise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 15:29:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18781057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisKitsune/pseuds/IsisKitsune
Summary: Michael is worried about the deal, Matt helps him calm his nerves.Claire is so done with this shit, and definitely takes no shit...





	Angel of Hell's Kitchen

Matt sighed as he made it to his apartment, dropping his cane and keys at the door before he walked into the bedroom to open the window, not the least surprised when someone dropped onto the fire escape and climbed in. “What's wrong?”

“Nervous about tomorrow.”

Matt rubbed his eyes when he realized Michael was rocking as the boy settled on the couch. “Everything will be fine.”

“Do you know these people?”

“I know of them,” he fumbled at the glasses in the cabinet before grabbing at the bottle on the counter. “Tony works with them sometimes. Did they stalk him too and try to abduct him?”

Matt shook his head, “Not that I know of, but then, you're the first person I know that caught them out on it.”

“Reassuring, Murdock, real fucking reassuring.” The rocking stopped when the tumbler was set on the table in front of him. “I'm only 18.”

“You fucking earned it, keeping your cool like that. Did better than I would have.”

Michael snorted and grabbed the drink, “Fuck it, when your legal counsel is telling you to drink it's a bad day.”

Matt smirked as he sipped his, chuckling as the kid downed his and coughed, “Need another?”

Michael coughed, “Nah, think I'm good.”

“Claire isn't going to like being involved without notice.”

“I called her, told her what's up. She's pissed but she wants to be there in case shit goes down. God I fear if she has kids, there will be no survivors.”

Matt smiled as he refilled the glasses anyway, “I'm not sure she will, claims to not be the mothering type.”

“Matt, you don't have to have had the kids yourself for them to be deemed yours. Look at Tony.”

“Never,” Michael snorted at that as he sipped at his drink, ending in another coughing fit.

“Ever get easier?”

“Nope,” Matt winced as he downed his own glass. “So, what's the plan?”

“Pin them down, wake them up, walk the fuck out and start a 2 year timer.”

“Backup plan?”

“Hospital has them labeled as hostile,” Michael grinned, “Claire's the best.”

“Yeah, she is.”

“Kinda like this, can't hear the neighbor's tv anymore.”

Matt tilted his head, “Yeah there's 3 insomniacs in this building.

“I'm looking at 1, does the other 2 share an apartment?”

Matt laughed, “Not exactly.”

Michael jumped at thunk across the apartment, Matt didn't even flinch when Spidey climbed through the window, “How'd it go?”

“Michael has a hospital visit tomorrow, hopefully that'll keep SHIELD off him for 2 years.”

“SHIELD is just... ugh.”

“Yep,” Matt nodded as he refilled his glass.

“Hey, why does Morbie get a drink and I don't?”

“He earned it, stared down SHIELD and won.”

“So unfair.”

“Don't do it, webhead,” Matt warned when he inched for the glass.

Michael rested back, “He's right, don't, bad idea. But at least the world is a little quieter. Vision's fucked though.”

“Your control goes out the window the more you've had.”

“More worried about hangover tomorrow.”

“You're young, you don't get hungover on 2 drinks.”

“Might if you're dehydrated or have a blood condition.”

“I'll get some water,” Matt grumbled as he scooped up the bottle before Spidey could try a second time.

“You're the best,” Michael mumbled.

“Didn't think you were this much of a lightweight.”

“Too nervous to eat, stupid I guess.”

Matt sighed and checked to see if he had any leftovers, “Think you can eat now?”

“Just water please, thirsty.”

Matt rubbed his eyes as he handed off the glass of water, “Don't tell Tony I got you drunk off two shots of whiskey...”

“If I told him that it only took 2, he'd disown me,” Michael laughed as he downed the water. “Thanks though, feel much calmer now.”

“Think you can get some rest?”

“Yeah, but your apartment doesn't have blinds.”

“You got your belt on you?”

“Always.”

“It active?”

“Not at night, give it time to recharge.”

“Turn it on before you pass out, okay?”

“Okay,” Michael mumbled as he reached for the gem and hummed, “It's not as loud now.”

“Good, get some rest kid,” Matt was already getting an extra pillow and blanket while Spidey helped shift Michael so he was laying down.

“Still unfair that he gets a drink and I don't.”

“I don't need two of you passed out in my apartment, I never would have given him any if I'd known he was this much of a lightweight.”

“Still playing favorites,” Spidey smiled and yawned as he curled up on the back of the couch. “Ugh, stupid purring.”

Matt just smirked, “Ever figure out what that's about?”

“Ned was checking in on it, I think, but he just started laughing whenever I mention it.”

Matt was chuckling at the odd chattering broken by snores, “He's, he's snoring and still trying to chatter.”

“Huh,” Spidey sleepily mumbled.

“Nothing, I just have a feeling I'm still going to end up with you both passed out...”

“I'll head out in a bit, once I know Morbie's really asleep.”

Matt just smiled as he settled back, texting Tony that the boys were staying over so not to worry.

-they have school tomorrow-

-Tony it's Friday night, kids don't go to school on Saturday-

-wait it is? Jarvis where the hell did Thursday go?-

Matt smirked, thinking maybe that wasn't intended to be a text. -Jarvis' text level sass skills are still excellent I see-

“Jarvis says: I aim to please, sir.”

Michael mumbles, “Night Jarvis.”

Matt was grinning at the response. “Jarvis says: Goodnight sir.”

-

“I can see why Matt likes her,” was Michael's first thought when they came in. Claire was on a mission the moment he showed up with Coulson in tow.

“This him?”

“Yeah.”

“Alright here's the deal, what I say goes, only one that you listen to other than me is the kid, got it?”

Michael smirked as she called in people, grabbing what seemed to be specific people on the way. He noticed instantly how they kept themselves between Coulson and other patients as well as him. He could see instantly why Matt liked her and trusted her. If he was the Devil of Hell's Kitchen she was most certainly the Angel of it. “They're in here. Didn't see reason to hold more than one room.”

Coulson stepped over to reach for the chart but she was instantly in the way, “Vitals stable and aside from feeding tubes and catheters all other functions normal.”

“You've taken good care of them.”

“Michael,” Claire addressed him.

“Restraints. They'll probably wake up swinging.”

Coulson stepped back as at least four sets of hands grabbed at the patients to start restraining them. “Whenever you're ready.”

“Let me,” Coulson had so many eyes glare toward him Michael had no idea how he didn't flinch. “Let me be the first one they see, it should help calm them.”

Claire turned a pissed off look toward him, “Michael?”

“As long as he doesn't get in my way.”

The nurses shuffled, double checking restrains as Coulson crowded the head of the bed. “Whenever you're ready Mr. Morbius.”

Michael took a deep breath as he reached out to open the man's unfocused eyes, “ _Wake up._ ”

He jumped back at the sudden jerking, holding his hands away as Coulson jumped forward, probably talking the agent down, Claire's team instant jumped on him. Explaining the procedure of getting the tube out and calming him while Claire kept a hand on him, keeping him out of the line of fire. “You okay?”

“Yeah... Agent Coulson,” that got the agent's attention. “I think it's time to renegotiate the terms. Claire's eyes were wide when she turned to him, he just grabbed her arm to stay quiet. “1 agent per year. 2 years means 2 agents. I'll even let you pick which of the other two wakes up.”

Coulson blinked before he smiled, “I believe those are acceptable terms. 3 years, no contact from SHIELD for you and yours for all 3 of my agents awake.”

“Good man,” Michael let go off Claire's arm as the nurses readied to get the other one up. This one wasn't as eventful, one look at Coulson and the fight instantly died.

“What's all this about,” Claire mumbled at him as her team checked the last set of restrains, just in case.

“Trying to keep them from harassing me and my friends. Just, speak up if he talks to you.”

Michael knew the last one was going to be hell compared to the others, Coulson seemed to know it too from the way he rested a hand on the man's arm as Michael opened his eyes. “ _Wake up._ ”

One of the restrains gave at the sudden jerk, Coulson shouted a name, Michael didn't catch it over the shattering sound of voices before he finally got the agent's attention. “You're awake, you're alive, you're safe.”

The agent tensed as the nurses gathered to free the tube, eyes locked on Michael's in panic, “Relax, you act like I'm going to eat you.”

Coulson actually watched him, “3 years.”

“3 years. For me and mine.”

“Claire is it?” Claire glared as she circled to double check the agents.

“She's mine,” Michael stated as Claire continued to work.

“Perhaps you can supply a list,” Coulson mentioned calmly as he helped the shaken agent sit up.

“I know you better than that, assume contact means mine.”

Once the agent was settled Coulson nodded as he stepped forward, Claire was glaring/watching but all the agent did was hold out his hand. “Thank you for your assistance, I should hope once the three years are up we can meet under better circumstances.”

Michael clicked his tongue, loud, before shaking his hand, taking in the scarring and damage in the body in front of him, “You better pray we do.”

Claire's team scattered just as quickly as they joined, only she remained, glaring at the agent. “Deal's done.”

“It is, perhaps my agents can have some appropriate attire-”

“Wasn't part of the deal, next time read the fine print,” Michael was smirking as he followed Claire out. “One of these days, you are going to have to explain what the fuck just happened.”

“More than one Devil in New York is all.”

“Don't start that kid, we don't need two of you in this city.”

“Wasn't talking about me...”

 


End file.
